


Day 14: Watching Christmas Cartoons ft. Kaimei

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [14]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Because that movie is a fever dream, Christmas, Christmas Cartoons, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holiday Shipping Challenge, I really just wanted an excuse to rib on Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, If I had to experience it so do these two vocaloids, In all its stupid glory, Japanese Character(s), Lots of references to that cartoon, Rated T for language, References to Various Cartoons, cartoons, grandma got run over by a reindeer, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Kaito insists that Meiko join him in watching an assortment of strange American Christmas cartoons. Meiko agrees, but ends up with a lot of questions, firstly and foremost: how could grandma get run over by a reindeer?(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 14: Watching Christmas Cartoons ft. Kaimei

Why was is that whenever Meiko found herself doing something stupid, it was either a result of partying a little too hard, or humoring her boyfriend?

“We _have_ to watch them!” Kaito pouted, peering over the edge of his home’s sofa. “It’s a holiday tradition.”

Huffing, Meiko rolled her eyes. “Do you really need me to watch them with you, though? I’m not all that interested in children’s cartoons.”

Water collected into Kaito’s already watery eyes. He adopted a puppy dog face, a trick he damn well _knew_ always worked to earn Meiko’s sympathies, which was _totally_ not fair—

But, aware she would feel bad if she didn’t, Meiko stalked around the couch and fell into place beside him. Kaito emitted a noise akin to an excited little kid opening presents on Christmas. Honestly, he was so childish sometimes (read: all of the goddamn time), but Meiko was so routinely endeared by it that she learned to put up with it.

“I already have some picked out,” Kaito gushed, flipping through the apps on his TV to settle on a homemade playlist. “Most of them are American; America has some weird holiday cartoons…”

“So you’re _not_ subjecting me to anime, for once?” Meiko teased, raising an eyebrow and nudging him.

“No.” Kaito shrugged, then perked up. “But we _could_ watch some anime Christmas specials if you want to—”

“Hard pass.”

“…Suit yourself, then.” With a flourish, Kaito started up the playlist. Immediately, Meiko’s eyes were assaulted with a bombardment of flashy colors. This was the exact reason she preferred not to engage with cartoons, but as Kaito bounced excitedly in his seat, she steeled herself to sit through whatever silliness he had queued up.

Calling the playlist’s contents “silly” ended up being an understatement. “Frosty the Snowman” was relatively harmless aside from the annoying song, she’d seen “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” before, although she had never related to the titular character so much as in that moment, and the Peanuts cartoons confused her more than anything else (how was she supposed to keep track of so many characters?).

Then, shit hit the fan when “Grandma Got run Over by a Reindeer” came on.

Kaito wasn’t kidding when he said that America had produced some bizarre Christmas content, and this particular one was just…too much. She supposed the concept was momentarily humorous on its own, but turning it into an entire far-fetched movie complete with legal proceedings for Santa’s misdeed? What on _earth_?!

Despite herself, Meiko kept on laughing as the absurdity grew, not because any of the jokes were actually all that funny, but because she was in disbelief at the images on the screen in front of her. Even Kaito seemed perturbed by the cartoon.

The final straw was the spontaneous, out-of-place musical number titled, “Grandpa’s Gonna Sue the Pants off of Santa.” Just…what the literal hell.

Watching the two women dance their stiffly animated salsa, Kaito covered his mouth with his hand.

“…What _is_ this?” he finally asked, at a total loss.

“I wish I knew,” Meiko laughed, feeling her sanity slip through her fingertips. “Actually, no, I really don’t.”

“This is weird even by _American_ cartoon standards.” Kaito shook his head. “It’s kind of fascinating.”

“How so?” Even as Meiko asked, her eyes remained torturously entranced by the poor animation and flashing backgrounds.

“Just…” Leaning back in his seat, Kaito scratched at the blue scarf around his neck. “How did someone even come up with this? And the way it’s animated…it makes me wonder what the animators were thinking while they were working on it.”

“Probably something along the lines of, ‘I don’t get paid enough,’ and/or ‘I’m not drunk enough for this.’”

Kaito erupted into laughter, and finally Meiko managed to break the horribly hypnotic sight on the television screen. She loved to watch Kaito laugh, and not just the childish giggles that tended to follow him wherever he went. This was a genuine expression of surprise and joy, and explosion of the inner self that had made Meiko admit to falling for him in the first place.

With all the smoothness of an awkward teenager on a first date, Meiko feigned a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Then, as she lowered them, she carefully brought one down to rest just behind Kaito’s head on the sofa.

She felt more than saw Kaito tense up. His face tinted pink in the vibrant, discordant reflections of the ridiculous musical number on the television. This was far from the first time she’d used this trick, although Kaito never failed to be surprised by it.

“C’mere, you big doof,” Meiko teased, pulling her arm tighter around him and drawing him to her side. “If we’re gonna get through this cartoon, we’re gonna need to do it together.”

“Right!” Kaito vigorously nodded, nuzzling up against her side like an eager puppy/kitten hybrid. Now it was Meiko’s turn to blush, though she attempted to hide it by burying her cheek into Kaito’s spiky mess of dark blue hair.

The pair watched the cartoon with increasing incredulity as the events progressed. Meiko couldn’t speak for her boyfriend, but she had stopped following the plot a long time ago. How long even _was_ this amalgamation of insanity?

When the kid subjected the jury to taste testing pieces of fruit cake, Meiko and Kaito officially lost it. Their guts hurt from the force of resulting laughter, which was only heightened by the continued shenanigans and ridiculous dialogue.

At some point, Kaito doubled over, falling flat on the soda. His head landed in Meiko’s lap, and neither of them noticed for a full minute. Even after the laughter had died down, however, Meiko took stock of the situation, most notable that Kaito had not retreated from his perch.

Her hand found its way into his hair all on its own, smoothing out the spiky ends as best she could. Kaito giggled, then winced from the pain in his aching gut from laughing too much already. Instead, to show his appreciation, Kaito reached up to smooth his fingers through the equally smooth, short brown locks of Meiko’s hair. They became so caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed that the cartoon had come to an end.

Glancing towards the screen, Meiko jokingly asked, “So…did grandpa end up suing the pants off of Santa after all?”

“I don’t know,” Kaito replied, almost sounding disappointed. “I stopped paying attention after the talking reindeer walked into the courtroom.”

Merely the reminder of that scene made Meiko snort. “You wanna rewind and find out?”

Although she’d expected him to agree, Kaito looked her right in the eyes with a soft, fond face. “No, I’d rather just spend my time with you.”

Leaning down to press a kiss to Kaito’s forehead, Meiko whispered, “I couldn’t agree more.”

_Thus ends the fourteenth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen the Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer cartoon, this was probably at least marginally confusing. Here's all I offer if that's the case: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WS00z3YprYQ


End file.
